


bring me all the worst, of your broken,bruised,insane

by fadingdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Athlete AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdreams/pseuds/fadingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard enough, to digest the fact, that your opportunities and dreams are all stamped to the ground. But it is harder yet, to know that it is your fault and it didn't have to happen like this.</p>
<p>but a soothing hand and a soft voice sometimes, makes it better.</p>
<p>"you can't outrun the world Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me all the worst, of your broken,bruised,insane

The whistle sounded harsh and loud in his ears, spurring him into action. His feet pushed off the ground and he ran, arms pumping like pistols. Harry flew past the other players with ease, a smile tugging at his face. It was his, the win, the gold. It was his. The ground was at his mercy, his feet barely touched it. His green eyes sparkled with glee and determination as the finish line came closer and closer, even god couldn’t take it from him, he squeezed his eyes shut.

A searing pain shot up his knee and he cried out in agony and surprise, eyes widening in horror. He was slowing down. The end was getting further. The pain was exploding in the back of his knee as the thought  _no no no no no no._

His vision was turning black as his knee throbbed and screamed, people were getting ahead and Harry collapsed, finally at the mercy of the ground.

In the stands a blue eyed boy was the first to notice standing up in horror and screaming Harry’s name.

-

“Wake up Harry please wake up.” Louis said desperately grabbing Harry’s hand. The medics picked him up and put him on a stretcher. “Harry  _wake up._ ”

“He won’t wake” said a cold voice, checking his pulse. “He’s unconscious. Out cold.”

“But –“

“He’ll wake up soon. He’s alive.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Louis said finally, calming down enough to ask a valid question.

“We don’t know yet. We hope it’s not permanent.” The doctor said gravely.

Louis gulped and bit his lip, turning away from Harry, the gears shifting in his head. Hope.

-

When Harry’s eyes flickered open the first thing he saw was Louis. Head propped up on the wall as he dozed. His body was curled up in the single armchair as he snored softly. Harry smiled and looked out the window. The memories of the previous day came crashing down on him then, and he felt his chest constrict in horror.

He looked back to Louis and croaked out his name, voice cracking from lack of use. Louis eyes widened instantly. “Harry! You’re awake.”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed tiredly. “I’d rather sleep forever.”

Louis hissed. “That’s not funny.”

“Wasn’t supposed to be.”

“You didn’t tell me Harry! You didn’t tell me it was back.”

“I didn’t want to ruin my race.”

“Really?” Louis said angrily. “Well now you’ve ruined your life so I hope you’re happy.”

Harry groaned and pushed himself up on the bed, ignoring the throb of his knee. “What’s the verdict coach?”

“Six months.” Louis said, disgruntled. “No races and no strenuous training until then.”

Harry looked at Louis emotionlessly. “Six months huh. You know what that means.”

“No Olympics, that’s what it fucking means.” Louis shouted. “I hope you’re happy.” He slumped into the chair.

Harry winced at the harsh tones and curled in on himself. His emerald eyes looked upwards, hoping for a miracle as he turned away from Louis. “S’ironic isn’t it. I can’t run away from what I want to run away from the most.”

“You can’t outrun the world Harry.” Louis replied. When he saw Harry beginning to turn in on himself he got up defiantly. “Nope, nope. Don’t do that.” He said, striding over and grabbing Harry’s chin. “We get through this. It’s not the end.”

Harry’s eyes stared into the steel blue ones that were blazing with strength and beauty.  “You need a job; you need an athlete you can train. Not a handicap.”

Noticing the fear in Harry‘s gleaming eyes, Louis loosened his grip and just gazed. There was a hint of a tear on his cheek, sparkling like a diamond on smooth fair skin. His hair curled round his ears softly and his lips were cherry red and luscious. Louis couldn’t help but lean closer. Time was slowing down round them the room was still and silent. As Louis’ lips neared Harry’s, the younger boy’s eyes fluttered shut and he made no objection. Louis pressed their lips together, it was an innocent kiss. Lips dragging across each other at a slow and steady rhythm, Harry’s palm came up to cup Louis’ cheek. Louis laughed into his mouth and Harry thought it was the best sound he had ever heard.

“It was never just about the job.” Louis’ whispered, dragging his lips down to press a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “And it still isn’t. I  _will_  stay with you.”

“Thank you.”

-

When Louis woke up, Harry’s side of the bed was empty. Reaching out to touch, it was cold and clearly hadn’t been slept in for at least an hour. Louis groaned and pulled himself out, walking barefoot and padding across the cold tiles. He passed through the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and he stopped at the door to their gym. He heard the treadmill sounding through the silence, and Harry’s tired and pained pants stabbed directly at Louis’ heart.

He walked in to see Harry running, not in the good way. Sweat was shining on his limbs and his forehead, hair dripping and shirt sticking to his hunched back. His breath was wheezy and his chest rumbled with hacking coughs. Louis strode over and slammed the red button that stopped the machine immediately. The sudden pause of momentum caused the younger boy to stumble and almost fall backwards but Louis reached out to clutch at him. Harry slumped in his arms and they both sunk to the floor, Louis stroked at his hair whispering sweet nothings into the drenched locks.

“What’s wrong Haz?” He muttered. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Can’t find –“, Harry panted. “Can’t find a pulse, can’t find –“, he sobbed tiredly. “Not good enough-“

Louis shushed, and put two fingers and pressed them just below Harry’s jaw. He hummed appreciatively at the steady thump of the blood running through his veins. “I feel you Harry. I feel your pulse. You’re fine. You’re perfect.” He whispered, lulling Harry to sleep on words.

Harry’s painful sobs turned to tired sniffles as he rested against Louis chest. And they both let the world run alongside them as they retired together in their little bubble made of steely tears and firm strokes because they were lovers of the toughest kind, wiping crystal drops from their eyelashes. Their pain was real and so were they, fighters of demons and devils alike.

-

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :) X


End file.
